The present application relates to an airbag arrangement for a motor vehicle. In an airbag arrangement for a motor vehicle, at least one airbag is provided which can be inflated to protect a person in or on the motor vehicle. The at least one airbag has a covering which encloses an interior space that can be filled with gas. This covering can be filled with gas through an inflow opening by means of a gas-conducting pipe, which is formed such that it is stretched longitudinally along a direction of extent, to inflate the airbag, with the gas-conducting pipe being enclosed by a contact region of the covering that borders the inflow opening along a circumferential direction of the gas-conducting pipe that runs annularly about the extent of the gas-conducting pipe.
Furthermore, the covering of the airbag has an additional protective layer that is of planar design and is arranged, at least in some sections in the interior space of the covering, with respect to the gas-conducting pipe so that damage to the covering by filling of the interior space of the covering with hot gas is prevented by the protective layer. In this case, the protective layer is connected to the covering of the airbag via one or more fastening regions of the protective layer. Additional protective layers of this type are necessary, particularly in the case of gas-conducting pipes which are of relatively short design (along the direction that the pipe extends in), which means that a gas released by a gas generator cannot be sufficiently cooled when introduced into the covering of the airbag by the (short) gas-conducting pipe and that there is therefore a risk of the covering being damaged, i.e. burned, by the hot gas introduced into the covering, causing the airbag to no longer have a protective function.
In the case of conventional airbag arrangements, the individual airbag layers are composed of textile sheet-like structures which are connected by seams to form the airbag covering which can be filled with gas, whereby the additional protective layers are generally fixed to the covering via seam connections.
In the case of gas-tight airbags, i.e., in the case of airbags which are optimized with respect to their service lives by the use of gas-tight airbag layers (for example, suitably coated airbag layers) and correspondingly sealed connections, there is a difficulty that each seam fastening the protective layer to the covering, which is filled with gas when in use, has to be sealed by a seal made from a suitable sealant. Strips of silicon are usually applied to the seam to accomplish this. However, this causes a disadvantage in that the surface coating of the airbag is increased by the application of additional silicone seals, causing the airbag to take up a larger volume than a comparable airbag without these additional seals, such as when the airbag is folded.